mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2
Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Nightmare Moon hat die ewige Nacht ausgerufen. Die Mane 6 machen sich auf, die Elemente der Harmonie zu finden, um Nightmare Moon damit aufzuhalten. Doch so leicht macht Nightmare Moon es ihnen nicht. Inhalt Die ewige Nacht Nightmare Moon ist aus ihrer Verbannung vom Mond geflohen, hat Prinzessin Celestia verschwinden lassen und von Ponyville aus die ewige Nacht über Equestria ausgerufen. Auf Befehl der Bürgermeisterin versuchen die Königlichen Wachen Nightmare Moon festzunehmen, ziehen aber den kürzeren gegen das Alihorn. Als Nightmare dann in Gestalt einer Wolke verschwindet, versucht Rainbow Dash sie zu stoppen, kann jedoch nicht mithalten. Da sieht sie Twilight davon eilen und denkt sich, dass sie was weiß. In der Bibliothek sieht Twilight, nach dem sie den übermüdeten Spike zu Bett gebracht hat, gerade die Bücher nach den Elementen der Harmonie durch, als ihre neuen Bekanntschaften reinkommen und wissen wollen, was los ist. Twilight erklärt, dass sie die Prophezeiung über Nightmare Moon gelesen hat, in der auch steht, dass nur die Elemente der Harmonie sie aufhalten können. Sie weiß aber weder was diese Elemente sind noch wo sie sich befinden. Bloß gut, dass Pinkie in dem Moment das richtige Buch entdeckt. Darin steht, dass es Sechs Elemente gibt, aber nur Fünf sind Bekannt: Freundlichkeit, Lachen, Großzügigkeit, Ehrlichkeit und Treue. Das sechste bleibt ein geheimnisvolles Rätsel. Es heißt, dass sich die fünf bekannten Elemente einst im damaligen Schloss der königlichen Ponyschwestern befanden. Die Ruinen des Schlosses sind auch heute noch im Wald der ewigen Magie. Von den Ponys unbemerkt hat Nightmare Moon gelauscht und geht sie erwarten. Twilight würde die Sache am liebsten alleine erledigen, doch lassen die anderen sie auf keinen Fall alleine in den unheimlichen, verwunschenden Wald gehen. Der Abgrund Auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald möchte Twilight ein bisschen mehr über diesen Ort wissen, aber keine kann ihr was sagen, denn in dem Wald soll es nicht mit rechten Dingen zu gehen. Als Rainbow sich auf einem Felsvorsprung einen Spaß erlaubt, nutzt Nightmare die Gelegenheit den Vorsprung abbrechen zu lassen. Doch können Rainbow und Fluttershy, Pinkie und Rarity auffangen. Applejack bekommt einen kleinen Baum zu fassen. Twilight bleibt an einer anderen Kante hängen, von der sie alleine nicht weg kommt und droht abzustürzen. Applejack eilt ihr zu Hilfe, nur ihren Plan los zu lassen hält Twilight zwar für keine gute Idee, doch Applejacks ehrliche Art überzeugt Twilight, die nach ein paar Metern Fall von Rainbow und Fluttershy aufgefangen wird. Aber Nightmare Moon hat schon einen neue Idee. Das Löwenwesen Aus dem Nichts stellt sich ein Löwenwesen den Mane 6 in den Weg. Da sie keine andere Wahl haben, nehmen die Ponys den Kampf auf. Weil ihre Einzelaktionen nichts bringen, wollen sie schon gemeinsam angreifen, als Fluttershy einschreitet. Mit ihrer Freundlichkeit kann sie das riesige Löwenwesen beruhigen und entdeckt, das es einen Dorn in der Pfote hat, den sie raus zieht. Vom Schmerz befreit ist das Löwenwesen nun sanft wie ein Lamm und kein Problem mehr. Doch so schnell gibt Nightmare Moon nicht auf. Der dunkle Wald Nightmare taucht den Wald in Dunkelheit und verwandelt die Bäume in die schauerlichsten Gruselgestalten. Wie geplant kommen die Freundinnen aus dem Kreischen nicht raus, außer Pinkie Pie, die die Gruselbäume einfach auslacht. Als sie die Anderen dann ermutigt es ihr nach zu tun verpufft Nightmare Moons Zauber nach und nach. Aber ein paar Pfeile hat sie noch im Köcher. Die Seeschlange Die Ponys gelangen an einen aufgewühlten Fluss welchen sie deshalb nicht überqueren können. Da hören sie ein lautes Jammern. Es kommt von einer Seeschlange, die erzählt, dass ihr eine lila Rauchwolke den halben Schnurrbart abgeschnitten hat, wodurch er nun zum Fürchten aussieht. Einzig Rarity kann nach empfinden, wie es der Seeschlange geht, die gut zu erkennen viel wert auf ihr Äußeres legt. Kurzum rupft sie der Schlange eine Schuppe aus und Trennt sich ihren eigenen Schweif ab, den sie ihm als Schnurrbart Ersatz anbindet. Die Schlange ist begeistert und der Fluss beruhigt sich auch. Aus Dankbarkeit bietet die Seeschlange sich als Brücke an, sodass die Freundinnen trockenen Hufes rüber kommen. Doch Nightmare Moons nächster Streich folgt schon bald. Die Shadowbolts Endlich sind die Ruinen in Sicht. Doch die Ponys stehen auf der anderen Seite einer Schlucht und die Hängebrücke ist kaputt. Ein Job für Rainbow Dash, die nur rüber fliegen braucht und das lose Ende anbinden muss. Sie ist schon halb fertig, als Nebel aufzieht und die Shadowbolts erscheinen, das beste Flug Team im Wald der ewigen Magie und schon bald von Equestria. Doch sie brauchen noch eine Anführerin. Und das soll keine andere sein als die beste Fliegerin Equestrias: Rainbow Dash, die vom Angebot ganz hin und weg ist. Doch es gibt einen Haken, es heißt entweder oder. Nach kurzem bedenken entscheidet sich Rainbow für ihre Freundinnen und richtet die Brücke. Die Shadowbolts verschwinden und Nightmare macht sich klar zum Showdown. Das Schloß der zwei Schwestern Im Inneren des Schlosses sind die Element, steinerne Kugel, schnell gefunden. Aber es sind nur Fünf. Twilight erzählt, dass im Buch stand: wenn fünf vorhanden sind, wird ein Funke dafür sorgen, dass sich das sechste auch zeigt, worauf sich aber keine einen Reim machen kann. Twilight hat ein Idee, aber keine Ahnung, was passieren könnte, weswegen die anderen etwas Abstand nehmen. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Nightmare Moon um die Elemente zu rauben, doch Twilight schafft es mit zu kommen. Als die Anderen nach ihr suchen entdeckt Rarity ein Leuchten im Nachbarturm. Entfache den Funken Als Twilight wieder zu sich kommt steht sie Nightmere Moon gegenüber, die die Elemente hat. Twilight geht zum Angriff über, worauf Nightmare sich einlässt. Im letzten Moment teleportiert sich Twilight an Nightmare vorbei zu den Elementen und versucht sie zu aktivieren. Nightmare geht dazwischen und stößt Twilight bei Seite. Doch Twilight ist es gelungen die Elemente aufzuladen, aber es passiert nichts. Nightmare Moon zertrümmert die Elemente der Harmonie und kostet ihren Triumph aus. Die Elemente der Harmonie Mit den Elementen hat Nightmare auch die letzte Hoffnung zerstört und Twilight verzweifelt schon, bis sie ihre Freundinnen hört, die zu ihr eilen. Twilight wird klar, dass Nightmare zwar die Elemente zerschlagen hat, aber deren Kräfte noch da sind. *Applejack: Die Twilight Zuversicht gab, Das Element der Ehrlichkeit *Fluttershy: Zähmte das Löwenwesen mit ihrem Mitleid, Das Element der Freundlichkeit *Pinkie Pie: Die der Gefahr mitten ins Gesicht lacht, Das Element des Lachens *Rarity: Die mit einem Bedeutenden Geschenk eine Seeschlange beruhigte, Das Element der Großzügigkeit *Rainbow Dash: Die ihre Freunde nicht mal für ihren Herzenswunsch im Stich lies, Das Element der Treue. Nun erwachen auch die Splitter der Elemente und kommen zu ihren Verkörperungen. Auf Nightmares Einwurf, dass ihnen noch ein Element fehlt, weil Twilight kein Funke gezündet hat, entgegnet diese, dass sie es doch tat. Eine Funken Glück als ihr klar wurde, wie Froh sie war die anderen zu hören, zu sehen und wie viel sie ihr bedeuteten. Der Funke entzündete sich als Twilight klar wurde, dass sie alle ihre Freundinnen sind. Auch versteht Twilight, dass die Kraft der Elemente ausgelöst wird von dem Funken der im Herzen aller Lebewesen ist. Er erschafft das Sechste, das Element der Magie. Nun entfesselt sich die ganze Kraft der Elemente der Harmonie und hüllt Nightmare Moon ein. Ein neuer Tag Als die Ponys nach dem Zauber wieder zu Sinnen kommen. Hat Rarity nicht nur ihren Schweif zurück, alle haben auch einen neuen Halsschmuck und Twilight sogar eine Krone. In diesem Moment geht die Sonne auf und mit ihr erscheint auch Prinzessin Celestia. Tatsächlich hat sie die Zeichen für Nightmare Moon's Rückkehr erkannt und sie wusste, dass Twilight die Magie in sich trägt um sie zu besiegen. Aber diese konnte Twilight nur erwecken, wenn sie wahre Freundschaft in ihrem Herzen empfindet. Celestia wünscht sich, dass es noch jemand könnte. Zwischen den Resten von Nightmares Rüstung liegt Prinzessin Luna, Celestias kleine Schwester, der sie nun ihre Freundschaft anbiete. Luna nimmt an. Einen Guter Grund für eine Party findet Pinkie. Party Triumphal kehren alle nach Ponyville zurück, wo Prinzessin Luna herzlichst willkommen geheißen wird. Nur Twilight wirkt bedrückt. Jetzt wo ihre Aufgabe erfüllt ist, muss sie ja zurück nach Canterlot und ihre neuen Freunde verlassen, wobei sie gerade erst herausgefunden hat, wie schön es ist Freunde zu haben. Aber da weiß Celestia eine Lösung und verfügt, dass Twilight eine neue Mission übernehmen soll, nämlich ihre Studien über die Freundschaftsmagie fortzusetzen und Celestia regelmäßig ihre neuen Ergebnisse von ihrer neue Heimat Ponyville aus mitzuteilen, worauf erst mal gejubelt wird. Zitate :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe eine Prophezeiung über Nightmare Moon gelesen. Es gibt nur einen Weg, wie wir sie aufhalten können und das sind die geheimnisvollen Element der Harmonie.Und ich weiß weder was sie sind, noch wo man sie findet. Ich weiß auch nicht was sie bewirken. :Pinkie Pie: "Die Elemente der Harmonie: Eine erste Einführung." :Twilight Sparkle: Wie hast du das gefunden?! :Pinkie Pie: Stimme Es stand halt unter "E"! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :Applejack: Wir kleben an dir wie Karamel an einem kandierten Apfel. :Pinkie Pie: Und ganz besonders, wenn es dort drin auch kandierte Äpfel gibt. Was denn? Die schmecken doch lecker. :Fluttershy : O wei, du armes kleines Baby. :Rainbow Dash: Wie bitte, klein? :Rarity: Oaa! Meine Augen brauchen mal eine Ruhepause von diesem Zeug hier. :verdecken das Mondlicht und es wird dunkler :Rarity: So hatte ich das auch nicht gemeint. :Rarity: Solch wunderbar leuchtende lila Schuppen. :Seeschlange: schnief Ja, ich weiß. :Rarity: Und die professionell gestylte Mähne. :Seeschlange: Oh, weiß ich doch, weiß ich doch. :Rarity: Und eine fantastische Maniküre. :Seeschlange: japs Ja, ganz genau! :Rarity: Alles ist ruiniert durch deine fehlende Schnurrbartseite. :Seeschlange: Stimmt, ich bin so hässlich! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, dein wunderschöner Schweif... :Rarity: Oh, ist gar kein Problem, mein Herzchen. Kurzschweiffrisuren sind gerade in. Außerdem wird er bald nachwachsen. :Rainbow Dash: Genauso wie der Schnurrbart. :Rainbow Dash: Irgendwie scheinst du auf gefährliche Abhänge zu stehen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung in Erscheinung tritt.) *Z. 05:29: Applejacks Text „Na los kleines Hündchen“ ist eine Anspielung auf den Cowboy Song Git Along, Little Dogies. Wobei Dogies hier ein Slangwort für Mütterlose Kälber ist. *Z. 06:14: Fluttershy zieht dem Löwenwesen einen Dorn aus der Pranke. Spiegelt den Höhepunkt der alten griechischen Sage von Androklus und der Löwe. *Z. 08:57: Steven Magnet's Text „Was für eine Welt, was für eine Welt.“ stammt aus Der Zauberer von Oz von 1939. *Z. 17:12: Die Manifestierung der Kräfte der Elemente der Harmonie als Regenbogen ist eine Anspielung auf den My Little Pony Pilot Rescue from Midnight Castle von 1984. In dem der Schurke Tirek in ähnlicher weise besiegt wurde. Naveboxen en:Friendship is Magic, part 2 es:La Magia de la Amistad Parte 2 it:L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte no:Vennskap er ren magi, del 2 pl:Przyjaźń to Magia ru:Магия дружбы, часть 2 sv:Vänskap är magisk, del 2 Kategorie:Erste Staffel Kategorie:Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2